<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>life in colour by prsseux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274565">life in colour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prsseux/pseuds/prsseux'>prsseux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know, Parental Orochimaru (Naruto), basically just sasuke thinking, otogakure as an actual village</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prsseux/pseuds/prsseux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times sasuke didn’t have a favourite colour and one time he did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura &amp; Hatake Kakashi &amp; Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Juugo &amp; Uchiha Sasuke, Karin &amp; Uchiha Sasuke, Orochimaru &amp; Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sa-Ri-Lang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this in the middle of the night, based on a conversation/headcanon session I had with Jen a long, long time ago.  As usual, my interpretation here is based on my own headcanons and perceptions of these characters. I'm excited to see what you guys think, as this is my first time writing something from Sasuke's point of view. So I hope you enjoy this little thing. Don't forget to come yell at me about these two. </p>
<p>- Lua</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time someone asked him what his favourite colour was, Sasuke had been twelve. His nights still filled with images of dead bodies and his own parents hauntingly blank faces, his ears still ringing with the voice of his traitor of a brother. They were sitting together, five eyes staring at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In truth he wasn’t quite sure how to respond. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> his favourite colour? Did he even </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>one? Was a favourite colour </span>
  <em>
    <span>worth </span>
  </em>
  <span>having? Was </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>worth having anymore? He didn’t know, couldn’t know, because his world had been black and white and blood splattered since the night his clan was murdered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So with a bored and empty tone, he lied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Red</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. a paulownia for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A year later the question would come back to haunt him. This time, the eyes eagerly staring at him were not everlasting green, nor were they as blue as the summer sky or a single silvery grey one. Instead they were carmine; red and rich like the colour of blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karin had been bandaging his wounds, her hands steady despite the fact that he could see she was nervous. She was always nervous around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And again, he couldn’t answer it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Such a simple thing and he couldn’t find a real answer within himself. The same questions lurking in the depths of his mind. Was such a thing even worth thinking about when he had a monumental task to accomplish? Should he be more concerned about having a favourite colour than he was to act out his revenge?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those were questions he was sure Karin couldn’t answer either, and so he looked at her; the same bored and blank look he had he looked at anyone else and said:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Purple</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. tears of jade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The third time it happened he had been fourteen, sitting next to Juugo after calming him down from one of his raging attacks. The taller boy was still gasping, eyes shut tight as he tried to steady himself again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke still didn’t understand why Juugo seemed to only listen to him — they had explained the whole story and yet it still made no sense. From what had gathered, nothing in him resembled Kimimaro. But Juugo seemed to think </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The question came after a few minutes of silence, only Juugo labored breaths keeping the room from being uncomfortably void of sound. The lilt in his voice was curious, and impossibly gentle in that contrasting way Juugo always seemed to be. While Sasuke thought again of the same questions he always did when faced with this particular inquiry, the taller boy shared that Kimimaro’s favourite colour had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>white</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and that his was </span>
  <em>
    <span>blue </span>
  </em>
  <span>like the sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke remembered that Juugo once commented the one thing he missed most about Kimimaro were his eyes, and so as he slowly stood up he said:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Green.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. the king of the winter solstice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He was no stranger to nightmares — they had been a constant in his life since his early childhood. His fears developed with him, from being scolded by Iruka to watching his whole family be murdered again and again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he grew older, the dreams stopped having its usual effect on him. He no longer woke up in distress, already used to the sight of blood and family members scattered across the streets. But that time, that time the dream had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>different</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately he knew he was in a dream, things blurry around the edges and yet so incredibly terrifying. Walking around the streets of the Uchiha compound he knew what to expect; around the corner he’d find the old lady who’d sneak him dango before dinner, a few steps further down, the nice vendor who’d give him toy shurikens from time to time. And so, calming his breath he walked further only to freeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because instead of the old lady, lying on the ground covered in blood was Kabuto. His glasses shattered and blood leaking into the ground. The sight of it shook him to his core. This....</span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t supposed to be happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The further he moved within the village the more he saw, and it was by far the most terrifying feeling he had felt in years. Because instead of his family, instead of the images he had grown numb to, now he saw the people of Otogakure. The people he had learned to care for and love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Running had not been in his plan, but he became consumed by terror — no longer aware it was only a dream and allowing himself to be led down its horrible course. He ran to his house, as fast as he could muster and the gasp he let out was enough to knock him down. Itachi was there, holding someone by the throat and Sasuke felt sick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew that someone; the one person who had broken through to him, who had trained him and taught him to be a child, who had loved him as his own. The one person he had began to see as a parent. Itachi’s murderous hand held Orochimaru’s frail neck tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something in him tried to speak, to beg </span>
  <em>
    <span>please don’t do this</span>
  </em>
  <span> and yet he possessed no voice at all. So when his brother’s sword sunk into the Sannin’s body, Sasuke screamed. He screamed like he had never done before; pain and anguish consuming him as he thrashed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“—ke”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a voice calling to him, and as he slowly resurfaced from the depths of his nightmare he could feel hands holding him down. Struggling and whimpering he fought against whomever it was, trying to fight off the despair of having seen Orochimaru die.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sasuke, open your eyes...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice was commanding him, but not in a strict way; there was something soft in it, something gentle like worry. And the Uchiha finally decided to listen. Opening his eyes with a gasp for air, he expected to meet a mess of bodies in his wake, instead, he was met with </span>
  <em>
    <span>gold</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pair of golden eyes staring down at him — beautiful and vibrant, as if they held all the knowledge of the world but also all of its warmth. They held his gaze, and immediately he knew he was safe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Orochimaru was there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was safe and it all had been a dream; a nightmare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is alright now, littlest tiger. You’re safe.” The snake sage whispered, running his hands through Sasuke’s sweaty hair. The older shinobi stayed with him throughout the night, knelt by his futon, humming songs Sasuke couldn’t quite recognise. His eyes never left his face, obsidian locked with molten gold until he couldn’t quite keep them open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Sasuke fell asleep with gold behind his eyelids and warmth within his chest.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. remember the flowers that bloomed that day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He was sixteen as he sat next to Kazuki, both of them sweaty and tired after training the whole day. The other boy sprawled on the floor, a big smile on his face as sunlight kissed his skin. Sasuke on the other hand, sat with his back against a tree, relaxed in a way he hadn’t been since before the massacre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were talking again, after the mess of a few years ago — after the breakup. It wasn’t the same, and while Sasuke did still love him, he did not wish to hurt him again. His mind lingered on those memories until Kazuki surprised him with a question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The</span>
  </em>
  <span> question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Sasuke, what’s your favourite colour, huh?” Those ridiculously blue eyes stared up at him almost shimmering with curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time however, Sasuke didn’t feel his mind questioning the reason behind such a trivial thing. All those inquiries and doubts about it, gone from his head, instead his memory went back to that night. To the lovely shade of his parent’s eyes, and how that colour could always make him feel safe no matter what the situation was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So with a soft smile, something so rare upon his face, Sasuke for the first time answered truthfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gold, Kazuki. My favourite colour is gold.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so this is the end ! I hope you guys enjoyed this ! let me know what you thought about.</p>
<p>- lua</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>